Operation: Break-Speare/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- ---- Scene I: Penguin HQ *Skipper: (The penguins are lined up in the HQ. Kowalski is wearing a nightcap and Rico is holding a teddy. Skipper has tired, bloodshot eyes.) Men, we live as a unit, we fight as a unit and we sleep as a unit. (Yawns) It's been a rough week. In the battle for shut eye. (Kowalski and Rico fall asleep and bump into each other, startling them awake again) *Kowalski: (Sighs) The lemur auditory assault has been merciless! (Rico squeezes his teddy and mutters menacingly) *Skipper: But tonight, it's dose or die. Arm yourselves for lights out. (Rico regurgitates a night cap and hops up into his bunk. Kowalski jumps into his bunk, sets an alarm clock and tosses it away. Skipper jumps into his bunk and slams a frying pan on his head, to the puzzlement of the other penguins) *Kowalski: Uh, nightcap, Skipper? *Skipper: Good point. Warm milk puts me out like a teeny, tiny little baby. *Kowalski: I mean, that's not your nightcap. That is. (Skipper's nightcap is seen burning on the stove top, and Skipper saves it, blowing the smoke off of it) *Skipper: Okay. Maybe I'm not 100% sleep-shape, shipwise. (Puts the nightcap on and briefly falls asleep, and pushes a button, turning off the lights) *Intercom Voice: Commencing Lights Out Protocol. (Skipper soon sees an empty bunk) *Skipper: Whoa-whoa-whoa! Where's the Private? Scene II: Central Park *Performer Woman: (Acting in Shakespeare play with Private watching) For my kind offer, when I make courtesy, bid me farewell. (Bows, and the audience applauds) *Private: Oh, bravo, bravo! (Central Park Zoo bell is heard, and Private gasps) Lights out! (Private heads back for the zoo) Scene III: Penguin HQ *Private: (Slides back into his habitat, and makes it inside before the food bowl locks it up, and Private lands on Skipper) Reporting, Skipper. Sorry, I was-- *Skipper: Fraternizing with the enemy! Is that it, Private? They finally flipped on us? *Private: No, Skipper, never. See, the play's the thing. I was--(Skipper smacks him with the frying pan) *Skipper: SAVE IT! I'll ring the answers out of you in the AM! Now hit the buns! (Throws Private in bed, and gets into his bed) *Private: (To Kowalski) What's up with Skipper? He seems a bit crabby and paranoid...I mean, you know...more than usual. *Kowalski: Lemur Party-Induced Chronic Insomnia! Commonly known as 'LPICI'. At least by me. Earlier tonight, he spent an hour interrogating the coffee machine. Earlier *Skipper: (To the coffee machine) Give me your dark beany secrets! Present *Private: (Facing Skipper) Oh, Skipper. Good night, sweet prince, and flights of angels-- *Skipper: BUTTON IT, PRIVATE!!! (Falls asleep) *Intercom Voice: 10:00 PM. Lights out. (Lights turn completely off) Seriously. Scene IV: Lemur Habitat *King Julien: (Stands on his boombox) Turn up the clocks! I declare Lemur-morial Day's infestivities open for partying! *Mort: OOH, LET ME! (Turns on the music, and the music plays loudly) Scene V: Penguin HQ/Lemur Habitat (flashbacks) *Skipper: (The volume of the Lemurs' music is so loud, it knocks Skipper & the others out of bed) Sweet and sour meatballs! Don't those lemurs ever sleep? Kowalski, review recent boombox countermeasures. *Kowalski: (Takes out clipboard) Let's see. Monday, asked nicely to turn music down... Monday Night *Skipper: (The Lemurs dance as Skipper suddenly appearing from behind the wall in the background shouting over the music) BE QUIET!!! *King Julien: (Continually dancing) Hey, this is New York, the city that never sleeps! *Skipper: (Shouting over the music) BECAUSE OF YOU!!! Present *Kowalski: Tuesday, gave dirty looks... Tuesday Night *(The Lemurs dancing while the Penguins stand, throwing dirty looks at the Lemurs, Kowalski nudges Private to give dirty looks after he was dancing to the beat) Present *Kowalski: Wednesday, blasted penguin mating calls, full volume... Wednesday Night *(Kowalski is holding the giant speaker, blasting mating calls at the Lemurs, which are being partially drowned out by the Lemurs' boombox, Maurice seems a bit uncomfortable hearing the mating calls while the other lemurs are perfectly fine) Present *Kowalski: No effect, at least, not on lemurs. *Rico: (Moves up to Kowalski) Ooh, How you doin'? *Skipper: Recommendations for next move? *Private: (Reciting Shakespeare) To be, or NOT to be, THAT is the question--'' *Skipper: We need action, not waffling! Rico! (Rico straps Private to a medieval torture device, and groans wildly) I like the way you think, soldier. *Kowalski: Perhaps we should try diplomacy. The art of solving disputes by negotiation and/or non-military means. (Private nods in agreement) *Skipper: Mm-hmm, yeah. Why don't we just have a quilting bee while we're at it? *Kowalski: I know it goes against every bone in your thermal-regulated body, Skipper, but the diplomatic approach has been known to work...except when it doesn't. (Frees Private from the torture device) *Skipper: (Yawns) Alright. Anything to get a few dozen winks... Scene VI: Zooviners Shop Scene VII: Zoo Scene VIII: Penguin HQ Scene IIX: Zooviners Shop Scene IX: Central Park Scene X: Zooviners Scene XI: Central Park ---- '''RETURN TO' |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- THE END OF THE EPISODE ---- Category:Transcripts